Time Never Wasted (original)
by rusticsky
Summary: Tori's an ordinary orphan, or so she thinks. But when she is "adopted" by a woman with poofy hair, she finds out that she is the daughter of River Song and they must find a man called the a Doctor. But as more events happen, it may seem that a mysterious force called the Master of Silence will stop at nothing to kill Tori and her family. Can she save them? (Not continuing)
1. Chapter 1

Tori had on her sweatshirt Miss Har, the orphanage director, gave her after she went to Disneyland Paris. It was the teenager's birthday. Tori was excited, but knew there wouldn't be cake because after all it was an orphanage. Tori was turning thirteen. October 11th, 2004.

2017 was a nice year, but Tori preferred 2016 when she didn't have as many responsibilities. The rules weren't as strict, but they had a crueler director, Miss D. Tori had joked and called her Miss Dumb on multiple occasions. Tori was glad Miss D left.

On October 11th, Tori's life was going to change majorly. Yet she didn't know it.

Tori was sitting in class at her school, Osgood Academy, waiting for instruction from her math teacher. She despised math. Number one, all her teacher did was lecture them on why they should have good behavior. Tori was sketching a scene of a riverside house when her phone rang.

"May I? It's from Miss Har. It may be important. She never calls during class," Tori said, as quick as possible. With a growl and a slight nod, her math teacher allowed Tori to get out of class to talk to Miss Har.

"Tori? There's someone interested in fostering you. Can you go to the office? I can pick you up there," Miss Har asked over the phone.

"Sure, let me grab my stuff!" exclaimed Tori excitedly. She ran back in, hung up, grabbed her papers and pencil and threw on the crummy, hammy down backpack. She whistled We're off to see the wizard as she walked through the halls and hurried to the office. When she got there, Miss Har was waiting. The beautiful black haired Scottish woman smiled and looked to Tori's drawing.

"What's that?"

"A riverside house. I dunno, math bored me."

"Well, we better not leave Mrs. Song waiting. I think she'll like you and you'll like her. She's a policewoman with a huge personality. She's awesome!"

Tori found the ride back to the orphanage extremely boring. But once they arrived, Tori hopped out of the car with a big smile. She was about to meet someone who could potentially be her foster parent! She hoped she'd like her. Miss Har and Tori hurried through the back door and inside.

"Okay, call her Mrs. Song," instructed Mrs. Har. Tori nodded. The two walked into the lobby room. Tori saw the woman. She had golden poofy hair, and appeared friendly. She had on a flannel and overall looked welcoming.

"Hello, Mrs. Song. I'm Glory… and this is Victoria," Miss Har said. Tori smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Song," exclaimed Tori, "Nice to finally meet you."

"So I heard it's your birthday? Going on thirteen?" Mrs. Song asked. Tori nodded.

"Yeah! I'm really happy too. All the other girls have April birthdays. In fact, there are days when multiple girls have a birthday! It's chaos!" laughed Tori, "My parents left me here a few days after I was born. No record of who, just "Tor" and my birthdate."

"That's so sad!" exclaimed Mrs. Song. "But I'm sure they had a reason."

"Yeah…" muttered Tori.

"Well," said Miss Har, trying to break the conversation, "Mrs. Song if you'd like to fill out these forms…"

"Oh! Yes," Mrs. Song said, scrambling over to the desk to fill out the contract.

"Tori, follow me please," Miss Har said. Tori nodded before s Miss Har led her to a private room.

"Do you like her?"

"Of course! She seems really nice. I'll be happy. Hey its better than here with the other kids."

"I'm glad your happy."

Miss Har motioned for the door and the two went back to the lobby, where Mrs. Song had finished the contract.

"Come on, sweetie. Go get your belongings!" exclaimed Mrs. Song. Tori excitedly ran out of the room and up the stairs. She never wanted to see the other kids again. She pulled her trunk of belongings from under the bed and her fedora. She grabbed some of her ponytail holders from her night table and threw it in the luggage. Tori got up and picked up the heavy trunk and walked downstairs.

"I'm ready, Mrs. Song!" she exclaimed, but walked to Miss Har, dropped her luggage, and hugged her.

"I hope you get to know Mrs. Song. Just remember you can come back here."

"Okay, Miss Har. Goodbye!"

Tori ran to Mrs. Song and then the two walked out of the orphanage.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is crap. I wrote this like half a year ago. I'm just going to update with all I've written (a lot), but be sure to check out my rewrite of this, called Doctor's Silence! It makes so much more sense.**

As Tori walked outside, she could feel the breeze on her face and the gray puffy clouds rolling in. A storm was brewing. They had to go, fast, but Tori could see no car.

"Uh, Mrs. Song? I don't see a-"

"We're not taking a car. We are taking my vortex manipulator."

"Your… what?"

"Nevermind. Put your hand on my hand that's on the watch thing."

"Okay…" Tori did as she was told and put her hand on Mrs. Song's hand. Suddenly, they weren't at the orphanage anymore. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto…"

"Where the heck are we?"

"My prison cell."

"Prison? You are in prison?"

"For a misunderstanding. I was… framed, you could say."

"Oh, okay. A psychopath for a foster parent. Nice," Tori said sarcastically, empathizing the nice.

"And my real name is Doctor River Song. But you can call me River or mum."

"But you're not my mother. You're just a foster parent."

"Oh, sweetie, am I?"

"What do you mean?" Tori questioned the prisoner. River laughed.

"Sweetie… the truth is, I am your real mother," River said honestly. A tear started to form.

"You're lying."

"Oh dear I'm not," River said. Tori started crying.

"You _are_ lying! My parents abandoned me, with a piece of paper saying only Tor - October 11, 2004."

"No, it said Torrey as in the tree. But Tor as in Victoria works too, I guess."

"Er- okay than. So if your my mum, than who's my dad?" asked Tori, interested. But a part of Tori knew River Song was telling the truth.

"The bravest man I've ever met, the Doctor, who at the moment is unfindable. Untraceable, even. So we are going to see your grandparents."

"Then why'd you take us here?"

"Sweetie, to grab something that's all. Now year… 2011. Grab on." Tori did as she was told, and grasped onto the watch. Suddenly, they were back on Earth.

"Leadworth, Scotland, October 11th, 2011. Shortly after they learned the Doctor survived. Course, there's another time and place for that story. Come on! Let's go."

Tori unsurely followed her mum, but knew to trust her. River walked up to a house and rung the doorbell. A red haired woman poked her head out, beautiful and young.

"River!" she said, and hugged River. Tori watched from the sidewalk, fairly confused.

"Oh, Tori, meet Amelia Williams, your grandmother," River said. Tori stayed on the sidewalk, very confused.

"What?" Tori said.

"What?" Amy said.

"What?" a male from inside said, peeking his head out.

"Okay stupid face stop acting like your nickname," Amy growled. The male calmed down.

"Tori, that's Amy and Rory Williams. Or Pond if you prefer. They are your grandparents," explained River.

"Okay, is this a prank or something?" Tori said,unamused. "They cannot be my grandparents." River whispered something to Amy and Rory and they hugged her and nodded quickly. It was strange to watch.

"Nope, it's true," Amy said, "Welcome to the Pond family."

"Torrey Song, come here!" Rory said with laughter. "I'm Rory, but you already know that. Great to meet you!" Tori ran up the front steps and onto the porch. She shook hands with Amy and Rory.

"Nice to make your acquaintance," Tori said quietly, struggling to take in all that information.

"Is she a time…" Tori couldn't make out the rest of the words because something took over her vision.

"Torrey… do you hear the silence… Torrey… Torrey find us… Torrey… we will find you and help you… Torrey find the Silence!" a mysterious yet creepy voice overwhelmed her as she saw the image of a man in a bowtie and a fez beside a lake in a desert being shot by an astronaut. Suddenly, it disappeared and Tori was back at the Ponds' house.

"Sorry, what?" Tori said, blinking as she gained consciousness of the real world.

"Nothing…" Amy said, piping up really quickly. Tori was completely confused.

"I just saw…" Tori started, but she was unable to describe her vision. River looked at Tori, concerned.

"What was it that you saw? Tell me, Tori!" River said, seriously.

"I saw an astronaut... That's all." Tori said. River looked at Tori.

"An astronaut? Was it beside a lake?" River asked, bending down a tiny bit to get to Tori's eye level.

"I don't know- it's all a bit fuzzy," explained Tori. "Umm, Mum, when are we going to meet my father?"

"Very soon, Tori. Umm, first, mum, dad, where are you?" River pulled out a journal, bright and blue.

"Uhh, Hitler," Amy said, unsure. Rory nodded.

"Ooh, Hitler!" River said happily, "What a shame we didn't kill him though."

"Yep," laughed Amy, "and if we had, you wouldn't have grown up with those teachers asking you about him!" Amy, Rory, and River shared a laugh. Tori was still confused.

"Actually no. We just got done with dinosaurs on a spaceship," said Rory.

"What the he**?" Tori looked at River with so much confusion.

"Spoilers," River said to Tori. Tori looked at River with such confusion. Amy's giggle broke the awkward silence.

River turned to Amy and Rory. Tori was still confused. But Tori saw something. It appeared like one of those ? ﾟﾑﾾtypical green aliens, but tan and with no mouth. It had a suit and tie on and an utterly freakish demeanor.

Okay, so what are we doing now?" Tori asked, trying to get them to leave. She looked away from the creature, but was still freaked out by it's appearance which sent chills down her spine.

"We need to find the Doctor, and fast. I think the Silence has found Tori. That vision couldn't have been a good sign. He'll know what to do," River said to Amy and Rory.

"So where are you, River?" Amy asked River, concerned.

"Umm, nowhere important," lied River. "Nothing involving you two." River looked down at the ground, as if feeling guilty.

"What's wrong, mum" Tori asked River.

"I'll tell you when we're alone," said River quietly.

"And mum, I saw an alien, right behind you, a couple of minutes ago. It had a tan face and big long fingers, and it really creeped me out," Tori added. River's eyes were wide.

"Everyone, grab onto my wrist," River said frantically. "And fast." Tori latched onto her mother's arm, who punched something into the vortex manipulator. And boom. The four of them immediately traveled to London, but it seemed to be from maybe the 17th or 18th century. But the only problem was it seemed to be the throne room of the Monarch's castle.

Tori felt an aching back and groaned.

"Agh," she grumbled and got onto her feet.

"Oops. Wrong coordinates," River whispered. As the tumbled foursome got onto their feet, they all looked to the throne. A young woman proudly sat atop it.

"No… it can't be…" muttered River. She clasped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God."

"What, River?" asked Amy.

"Who are you and why did you materialize in my throne room?" the Queen said. Amy gasped. So did Rory.

"Oswin. That sounds like Oswin. But how?" Rory said to Amy.

"Heaven knows," Amy said. "Your Majesty." Amy bowed, and so did River. Tori followed them as Rory too bowed.

"Do any of you know a man called the Doctor?" asked the Queen. River looked at the Queen with so much confusion, trying to make the connections.

"Doctor who?"


	3. Chapter 3

**This is pretty funny in my opinion.**

Tori gasped as Queen Victoria walked over to the four with her arms crossed.

"Do any of you? It's important. I've been looking for him for ages," Queen Victoria said sternly.

"Yes," Amy said, "We are his companions. Amelia Pond Williams." Amy bowed respectively.

"Rory Williams, m'am," Rory said with a quick bow. The spotlight was on Tori now.

"Torrey Song," Tori introduced, using her full name. She bowed and smiled.

"Professor River Song, archaeologist," River said to the Queen.

"Oi, two of you are Scottish. Shouldn't you be in Scotland?" The Queen said sternly.

"I was raised in Scotland, ma'am until we moved here," said Tori, covering for them.

"So tell me… what do you, Your Majesty, know of the Doctor?" asked River Song.

"Well, let's go to a private room, shall we?" Queen Victoria said. The five wandered off into the castle, until they came around a corridor. The Queen pulled out a key and unlocked the door and let them enter inside. It was an apartment clearly of modern century.

"Be right back," said the Queen, who darted into the Hall. "Wait here."

"Well, she's clearly not really Victoria," laughed River. Any and Rory joined in, but Tori was too zoned out. She pulled out her phone and hurried to settings, finding the wifi setting. "Souffle" read the first one, so she clicked on it. Password… Tori looked around for a sticky note and found one on the fridge reading rycbar11. She quickly typed it in and went into Instagram. She still had then pictures from the orphanage up.

Tori gazed at the account, going onto the home screen and deleting each post one by one. She removed all her followers and stopped following everyone. She changed her profile pic to a random meme and removed the username and name, changing it to Outta Here.

She was done with Instagram. She no longer needed it and she didn't want anyone to see her travels. She wanted to live, not be stuck seeing pictures. By the time she was done, Victoria rushed out.

"Well than. I'm Clara, Clara Oswald, and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance. The real queen took a vacation with the Doctor and since we look like twins, I took her place. And now there are tons of murders, and the Doctor needs to help. Or at least get the real queen back," explained Clara. Clara looked at River. "You! I've met you before. At Trenzalore."

"Spoilers!" River growled. "I'm not there yet."

"So do you want an explanation of the Pond family tree?" Amy asked. Clara nodded.

"Yeah, so maybe I can understand something for once!" joked Clara.

"Okay so Rory and I are River's parents, and River and the Doctor are Torrey's parents," Amy said.

"Umm…" said Clara confused. "Okay. Brain processing. Alright then."Great! I guess I can handle that. Makes enough sense with the _timey-wimey_ thing. But the Doctor has a kid? Woah backtrack a bit."

"Yeah, he has at least two, Tori and Jenny, for starters," River said. "It's a shame Jenny died though."

"River, last time I saw the Doctor I met two of his previous regenerations. The one with the spikey hair and glasses and the old one from the time war. I wanted to ask- have you ever met either of them?" Clara said to River. River slowly shook her head.

"No I've never met anyone besides bowtie boy. Not yet, at least," River said. "It's a shame, really." River looked down at her arm with the manipulator.

"We have to go," she gasped, "My sensors are picking up a silent. Everyone, grab on." Tori was sure to be the first to grab on, for her safety. Everyone gathered around and suddenly they were warped to another destination. Tori opened her eyes, finding her leg wrapped around Rory's head and Amy's body smashing down her own. Tori groaned as she let Rory free. Amy sat up, letting Tori up. Tori rubbed her head and blinked her eyes a few times to adjust to the new setting.

"We seem to now be on Castaway Cay, Disney's private Bahamian island," River observed. "Ooh! There's some kayaks! Shall we steal three and head to somewhere private?"

"No, River you _need_ to stop stealing things! _Mels!"_ Amy said, her voice getting tense.

"Alright Mother," River rolled her eyes and the five started walking on the sandy pathways. They followed the path to a seating area that was filled with cruise goers. It was shaded, but it didn't help with the extremely humid weather. A bunch of kids had Olaf and Sven cups and were sipping smoothies from them. Others were having burgers and fries. The five sat down at a table away from the others.

"Here we are then. Paradise. But we can't buy anything here sadly. Anyway, want to head to the beach?" Amy asked.

"No, mummy mummy pay attention. I can take you back if you want to hang out. We need to focus on finding the Doctor. Clara's Doctor. Then we'll backtrack to the Ponds' doctor. That's the Doctor we need to find," explained River. "So let's start by finding a private area where we can use my vortex manipulator to get back to London."

"Good idea," agreed Amy. "Lead the way." They all got up from the table and headed to find a map. Once they found a map of the island, River pointed to the runway where planes flew in.

"If we go there we can get out of sight easily," she said quietly. The others nodded, not wanting to protest. And so the companions set off for the runway, and they found a spot hidden from the vacationers. It was shaded and cool.

"Alright, let's go to… hmm let's see. Who votes London 2008?" River asked.

"Oi, River, wasn't that the year of the invasion?" asked Amy, "The year that the Earth was moved?" River nodded slowly.

"Yes, and I think it might be smart to pick up some of his older companions," River said quickly, punching in numbers on her vortex manipulator. "Grab on!" Tori put her hand over the manipulator and smiled.

"I'm ready mum!" she said enthusiastically.

"Alright sweetie. Mother?" River said to Amy. Amy nodded.

"Game on," Amy joked, her voice full of excitement. Rory laughed.

Rory laughed, "Count me in." He put his hand on the pile. All eyes were on Clara now. Clara looked awkwardly at the other companions.

"Sure! Why not?" Clara rolled her eyes and put her hand on top of Rory's. "Come on. We need a Geronimo!" River laughed.

"Or in _my_ words, _Spoilers!"_ Suddenly, the five were warped to a new place- London. But this time, modern London. 2008. Tori looked around… or tried to. All she could see was golden curls. River's hair was in Tori's face.

"Oof! Mum, could you get off?" snapped Tori, angry and completely covered. Clara was laying on her legs, and Amy literally on top of her stomach. It was hard to breathe. River finally lifted her head and Tori gasped for breath.

"Aww, air!" exclaimed Tori, with positivity. She breathed quickly and looked down.

"Amy, get _off,"_ Tori grumbled. Amy backed off and lifted herself off Tori.

"Oi, calm down mini-River!" Clara hissed, lifting her head off Tori's legs. "It's not our fault we came here like… whatever this is."

Tori rolled her eyes and pushed herself up with her arms. She jumped on to her feet and dramatically rose to her feet. She spotted Rory a few feet away from the pile, rubbing his head. Tori closed her eyes and whispered a random sentence that popped into her head. "Bad wolf."

"What, Tors?" Amy turned around immediately and looked at Tori.

"Nothing. Just thinking aloud," Tori replied softly, her tone of voice with a bit of annoyance in it. Amy rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"Okay, we're in 2008, _great_! What do we do now?" said Amy sarcastically.

"I've teleported us to the Torchwood building to find Captain Jack Harkness, an associate of the Doctor's," River explained. "Now to contact them… Tori, can I use your cell phone?" Tori nodded and handed the Samsung phone to River. River went into emergency calls and dialed,

(9101112) 5721-8276-90123

"That's not a real number though!" Clara commented. River shook her head.

"Nope, it is. Believe me, Jack will answer," River said. _Beep. Beep. Beep._

" _Hello?"_ a voice said from the other line, an American voice.

"Jack? It's River. Can you let us in? We're right outside," River said into the phone.

"Alright Doctor Song, we'll be down in a second," Jack's voice replied through the phone and immediately hung up. Only a second later (or so it felt), a door opened and Jack came walking out of the tall building.

"Hey guys!" greeted Jack, who had on his vortex manipulator and a baseball cap. Tori smiled- Jack was very friendly (and charming). She immediately liked him. But River seemed impatient with him, and Rory and Amy were both confused too. He walked over to River. Jack said, "How are ya, River?"

"Fine, just fine thank you for asking. We're here because we need to see the Doctor," River said, "And we know who his companion is, but we don't know where and when to meet them. I've read through records and the Doctor says he last saw Rose Tyler at Dårlig Ulv-Stranden in Norway. Only problem is that was in an alternate universe so we need to find a time when they're all together in this year, Donna, Martha, Mickey, Rose, Sarah Jane, and the others. Do you have any clue?" Jack shrugged.

"Well, I'd chat to Martha Jones Smith in about a year. She'd know. I can give you the coordinates," Jack said. "Everyone grab onto River's wrist." Jack punched in some coordinates, while everyone grabbed on, and nodded to River.

"Alright. Thank you, Jack!" River exclaimed, and quickly punched in the command to take off. Surprisingly, everyone landed on their feet. They were in London, clearly a year later. They saw a woman with black hair and dark brown skin in a car, waiting impatiently in traffic. She had music blasting, sounding like some Taylor Swift album. The only problem was… they had landed on the road.

"Curse him!" hissed River, "There's always a catch with him." The five ran off the road and onto the grass before any oncoming cars could hit them. They ran right in front of the jeep with the woman in it and got an immediate _HOOOONNNNKKK!_ The woman peeked out of the window.

"Oi! Get off the road!" she yelled. River walked up to the car.

"Martha Jones, pull over. We need some help. Concerning the Doctor," River Song said to Martha. Both concern and sadness flooded on Martha's face, and she nodded.

"Alright. Get out of the way," commanded the young doctor. Tori took a step back, her old black Converse getting dirtier by the minute. Her once clean Jean shorts were splattered with mud, and her t-shirt sporting the _Les Miserables_ logo seemed to live up to its name, miserable. Martha drove the car to the side and braked. The car door swung open and Martha walked to the group.

"'Ello," Martha said, "Dr. Martha Smith." Tori gazed at Amy, Rory, and Clara, who were being far too enthusiastic.

"Professor River Song, archaeologist," River introduced. "Enough time for introductions later. Let's get down to business. We need to know when you, Donna, Mickey, Jack, and Rose were all together."

"I'd go last year. Just teleport to… well, can I see your vortex manipulator?" Martha asked. She took the vortex manipulator in hand and entered some coordinates before handing it back. All of the companions grabbed on, except for Martha.

"Thanks," Martha smiled, "see you around." River nodded before pressing the button, with a hard slam. Tori blinked her eyes open to a dark, damp street. She was all alone, except for a man and a woman with bright red hair, but not quite as pretty as Amy's. The man's face was filled with happiness as he began to run towards something. Tori turned her head to see a blonde woman who was also running. _They're running to each other,_ Tori realized. Suddenly, a beam of light was shot from a strange metal robot. Another beam of light shot the robot from a different side.

"We can't meddle now. Let's go a bit in the future," River said. Everybody grabbed on once more and finally they saw the entire group together outside the TARDIS.

"River?" a voice said, coming from a man in a swooshy coat and spiky brown hair.

"Hello sweetie," River said, smiling. The man looked confused, wanting to long with sadness.

"We need your companions help," River pleaded. Tori noticed the same blonde hair woman she'd seen earlier was seeming to be holding onto the man's shoulder. Something told Tori that River was secretly jealous,

The blonde haired girl didn't even seem frightened by their appearance. Tori learned to just roll with things, but even the fact that the people weren't at all frightened by their appearance scared Tori.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor," the man with the spiky hair said to Tori, Amy, Rory, and Clara. He looked confused, "And you must be?"

"Spoilers. You'll learn in your own time, honey," River said to the Doctor scoldingly.

"Anyway, Mr. Doctor," Tori piped up, "we need to borrow your…" she turned to her mum.

"Companions," said River, completing Tori's sentence.

"Companions," Tori echoed River's statement. Tori stood proudly that she had actually spoken to the man. Tori watched as the Doctor nervously eyed Tori and the others.

"For what, may I ask?" the Doctor asked, quizzically. River laughed.

"Unimportant, dear now can we steal your TARDIS?" River said. The Doctor shook his head.

"'Fraid I need to use it," the Doctor said.

"We will return it right after we leave," Tori added. The Doctor looked down at his feet.

"Oh fine. Now hurry up already," the Doctor says. All the companions rush inside. Tori's face melted. She could barely get a word out. The awe that filled her was greater than it had ever been..

"It- it-" she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The small police box she had just seen outside- this **couldn't** be it! "Bigger! Inside! Boom!"

The entire TARDIS filled with laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh god. My Hamilton phase.**

 **Also, this is from when I first started to mildly cuss on occasion.**

Team TARDIS had made their way to New York where they found the Eleventh Doctor watching Hamilton on Broadway. Tori had only revealed her name to him, not the full story. They dropped off all the companions except for the Ponds and Clara back where they belonged. River and Tori had waited a day. It was time for confession.

Tori walked into the console room. The Doctor was reading a lengthy book, it's pages rough and rigid.

"Tori, would you rather go to the past or the future?" the Doctor said, while examining the page

"Sir, I'm not here abow that," Tori said honestly, "it's abow who I am. Doctor, I'm River's daugher."

"Really? Fascinating. Who's your dad?"

"Sir that's what I'm here about. You have a daugher."

"Yes I know. Her names Jenny."

"No, no.. Doctor. I'm your daugher," Tori said. The Doctor put down his book immediately.

"Yowzah! Didn't see that one coming. So are you Victoria Song or something?",

"Well I thought I was Victoria but apparently I'm Torrey as in the tree."

"This makes more sense. I couldn't see the resemblance a minute ago."

"So Doctor. Ya have a name?"

"Yes, I'll tell you it in time. But I probably need proof you are my daughter first. What has River done… oh my psychopath…"

"Sir, can we go to the future?"

"To the future it is!" he cheerfully exclaimed, "anything special?"

"Let's ask mum. Surely she'll have something to say," Tori suggested. And so Tori found her way out of the console room. The hallways were still hard to navigate even after days on the TARDIS. Tori quickly found Rory, Amy, and River Song all drinking wine while sitting in the hot tub of the TARDIS. River had on a bikini that probably wasn't appropriate for the eyes of children under fifteen, Amy had on a simple yet cute bikini, and Rory was shirtless with swim shorts on. Amy was obviously drunk, as well as River, but Rory seemed to be pretty normal.

Tori's eyes wandered to a refrigerator which she opened with one firm tug. There wasn't much. She grabbed a Sprite and closed the door and walked to the edge of the pool.

"Doctor asked me to ask you guys if any place in the future sounds interesting," Tori said to the three people. But all ignored her except for Rory.

"Maybe New York? See some future plays?" Rory suggested. Eh. Tori wasn't into theatre.

"How about an underwater kingdom?" she said. Rory nodded.

"That's good. Go on, tell the Doctor. I got a wife and daughter to handle," Rory said. Tori giggled. Poor Rory had to deal with two drunken girls. What could go wrong?

Tori walked to the bathroom and examined herself in the mirror. Her fairly messy caramel colored hair was falling out of her supposedly tight side braid. She took a hand and began to undo the braid. Her long hair settled onto her shoulders. A relief flooded over her, but her hair was crazy. After being in a braid for one day it didn't quite agree. The hair had waves in it, going way past her shoulders. Tori smiled at herself in the mirror. Her parents hadn't been lying. She really was beautiful.

But all of a sudden, her happiness disappeared. She felt a shiver up her spine and closed her eyes. A feeling of dread washed away all joy.

"Cooommmeeee, Tooorrrrrrri Ssooooonnngg," Tori heard an electronic, rough voice. A robot that appeared to be a dome-like figure burst out from one of the stalls. Tori turned her body around, her heart beating as fast as a hummingbird.

"Who the hell are you?" Tori asked, almost under her breath. She wasn't armed. She had nothing to defeat whatever this creature was.

"I am a daaaalllllek," the creature's hateful tone scared Tori, "and in the next sttaaalll is a weeping angeeelll." Tori had heard of those, and they weren't nice. All of a sudden, a beam shot from the dalek headed straight for Tori. And that's when everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**what is this crap**

"Wake up Tori," a voice spat. Tori's eyes panically fluttered open. A women with way too much makeup and black hair in a bun stood right in front of Tori. Tori found her arms latched down to chair arms, and her feet tied.

"What in the name of…" Tori soon saw a board in the background with her full name, DNA information, birthdate, heartbeat speed, and personality traits plastered on it electronically.

"Don't bother struggling, it won't do any of us good," the woman growled. Obediently, Tori remained still. "My name is Madame Kovarian and welcome to the silence." The where?

"Pardon me but I'm Scottish and aren't really a spacey-"

"Liar," hissed Madame Kovarian, "we know everything Torrey Song."

"Oh great," Tori groaned, "for once I can't be clever. Oh I don't like that." Madame Kovarian rolled her eyes.

"You are too much like the Doctor," she growled. Tori didn't decline that, for it was something to be proud of.

"Now straight to the point. Why am I here and strapped to a _chair?"_ Tori asked, frustration filling her.

"We have a plan for you, but first we need to do something." Suddenly, everything went blank.

When Tori's eyes opened, she was in a chair. But why did she know the chair? A orphan of her age wasn't allowed to watch sci-fi movies. And why was she not at the orphanage?

"We performed a mind wipe on you… but don't worry, the memories were extremely unpleasant. You begged us to perform them," a voice said. Tori knew that voice. It was Madame Kovarian. But how did she know it?

"Ok… uh… where are we and why am I here?" Tori asked.

"We are training you to defeat a horrible monster," the woman said. There was something off about all this.

"Okay…" Tori said, "but I'm just some Scottish orphan. I'm not Annie or anything."

"You are special Victoria. In fact Miss Har herself said so," said Madame Kovarian.

"Really?" excitement filled Tori.

"Yes. And we now know why. You see, Tori, you are what you'd call three quarters alien," the woman said. Three quarters alien? What was the woman talking about.

"No. I'm human, I come from the planet earth, and I am definitely not some star of a sci-fi TV show!" Tori hissed, not believing the words, "so if you'd pop me back home, pleasure to meet you, oh, but not really."

"Young girl you will work for us! Stetson give her her bloody memory back," the woman hissed. A shock ran through Toris body before she once more fainted.

When Tori reawakened she remembered everything.

"Oh when mum hears about this-"

"She can. She's watching right now."

"She can't be on your side! My mum would never-"

"You're right, she isn't," Madame Kovarian gestured to a glass window. Suddenly some sort of platform was released. Tori's mum was chained up and somehow asleep. "If you don't help, River Song dies." Tori gasped. No! River was in certain danger just because of her? This wasn't fair at all!

"Alright so if I help you, you'll spare her?" Tori managed to choke out. She'd do anything to help River, even if she'd only known her for a few days. Tori was just too good.

"Alright, first here's a gun," one of the workers tossed Tori a small handgun. Tori barely caught it, using both hands.

"Uh, how does it work?"

"I thought you said she knew," hissed the worker.

"Figure it out Tori Song, it'll be quite qAp onlinethe challenge," Madame Kovarian sneered. Tori's face was surely filled with fear, her hands pointing the gun to the ground. There was just one trigger. No. Tori couldn't use it. But than again, if she wanted her mum to live, she had to. Tori pulled the trigger. The beam of light was headed for the ground. It went through the floor and left a large hole.

"Oopsies," Tori mumbled, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Oh it's okay. Tori Song, you are a natural. I don't think you need any training at all," laughed Madame Kovarian viciously.

"This is cruel," Tori hissed, "why can't you just hire the master or something?"

"You mean Mistress, dear," a new voice?(+_+) a Scottish voice, filled her ears. An older woman, hair in a bun, with almost a Mary Poppins costume on, walked into the room.

"Mistress? I'm sorry but even I could think of a better name," Tori snorted. The woman had such a disgusted look on her face, Tori found it hilarious. "Gosh is anyone ever going to nail first impressions around here?"

Missy laughed.

"You take after your father so much," Missy snorted, "pity they want you to kill him."

"What?" Tori's mind went alert. No! They couldn't kill her father! This was absurd. "I am not killing my father! Go hire that gal Clara or something! I have a good heart and will _never_ help."

"Than we'll remove all the air from River's cell," Madame Korvarian's words echoed through Tori. She'd have to lose one parent no matter what.

"Lemme think about it," Tori said, "just give me a few days." And that sentence is how Tori managed to keep a gun. Never trust a girl and her gun. She could minorly injure the guards and save both her and her mother. She could get outta there. So Tori watched as the guards blocked the cell's controls as well as the door. They were unarmed.

It isn't going to be fair, but thats life, it'nd it? Tori thought, and pointed the gun at one of the guards arms. Did she really want to do this? _For the sake of the Galaxy, I'm saving my mum!_ And so Tori pulled the trigger. She aimed at the other guard's arm, and might've accidently shot it's torso. The final guard was calling somebody on the phone, screaming for help. Tori just put the gun on a stun setting and shot at the man. He fell, fainted.

"Alright mum we're getting out of here," she mumbled before picking up the phone. "Sorry guys but we're escaping. Hausta la Vista!" And so Tori started punching random buttons, all except the big red button that literally read death. Suddenly, the glass slipped away. Tori ran into the chamber and watched as River slowed into conciousness. Tori tugged at her hair urgently.

"Get up mum! We're going home!" Tori hissed, and glanced torwards the door. Nothing yet. But a red light flashed above, so Tori knew to hurry. Tori dragged River out of the chamber. River pushed herself up. "Mum do you know the way out?"

"No Tori they wiped my… oh wait. Tori, wait till the door opens. And who gave you a gun?"

"It's a long story," Tori waved her arm backwards, and with that momentum tossed the gun to River. The door opened and a troop of guards, unarmed again, stood in the doorway. River obviously killed them all, one by one. Tori uncomfortably weaved through the dead bodies lying on the floor.

"Let me lead!" screamed River. Tori dramatically let River pass. They ran down the hall until they made a right turn.

"Are those… escape pods?"

"Yes they are and they are our only chance. Now get in!"

Tori looked and ducked through the small circular entrance. They were larger inside, with a control panel and pilot's chair, and than a few chairs behind with seat belts. A florescent blue light lit the inside, making it bright enough to see. Tori went first and went into one of the backseats. She strapped herself in, locking the seatbelt. River soon followed, taking a seat at the control. Tori felt a jerking as the capsule separated from the main ship.

"Hey mum-"

"Not now. Let me focus."

Tori let out a groan and found her phone in her pocket, "eh, mum? Can you turn around-"

"Not now Torrey Amelia Song let me drive!" Tori went into her phone and dialed the Doctor's number. She held the phone up to her ear.

"Oi Doctor! Mind picking us up?"

It wasn't the Doctor who answered.

"What's your name again, Tori?" a cockney acccented voice answered, "and we're on our way. This is Clara, by the way."

"Thanks Clara. Tell my dad I say hi, alright?" Tori basically yelled into the phone. River started waving torwards something. Tori couldn't see what until a beam of light struck her face. The TARDIS had found them! Excitement filled her as she put her phone away.

"Tori unbuckle your seatbelt," suddenly River shot through the glass, the crack almost ear piecing. But suddenly sound disappeared. And so River burst through the glass, her body floating torwards the TARDIS. Tori repeatedly tried to shout, but the space wouldn't allow it. And so she shot after her mother. Tori found the sense of zero gravity unnerving. Her body found gravity, it pulled her into the TARDIS and she collasped on the floor. Face flat.

"I'm not getting up," she grumbled. Team TARDIS burst into laughter. And so they shut the door, leaving Tori face down on the TARDIS floor. "Really? I was just kidding!" And so Tori pushed herself up and joined the others in the console room.

"We have to make a stop," announced the Doctor, "Clara and I have business. River, I trust you to take care of my TARDIS. Don't get into any trouble and uh Tori?" The Doctor walked over and hugged Tori, his embrace warm around his daughter, "I hope you enjoy the TARDIS." And so the Doctor walked to the console and engaged it in flight.

Tori walked to the bedrooms and laid down on her bunk. The bottom was empty, so she covered it with her stuff. She collasped and pulled out her phone. She opened the camera. Her once ordinary hair was a mess. Knots were spread out in the bottom. Tori let out a hiss. She'd have to brush it out. So she grabbed her hairbrush and began to stroke the brush through her hair. She tugged and it struggled through.

Once it was done, she looked in the mirror, her long hair to one side. She was satisfied. Suddenly a knock on the door frightened her. It was Clara, her face white with fright. Tori was confused. Why was Clara so shaken?

"What's wrong Ozzie?"

"The Doctor found a girl but he can't help her."

DUNN DUNNNN DUNNN


	6. Chapter 6

"He cant help her?" Tori said in disbelief.

"We were in London and than we heard screams! He'd left his screwdriver in my apartment. She should be at around 2017 in Central London," Clara said, her voice stressed.

"So why are you going to me and not River?" intruded Tori.

"That doesn't matter! Look Tori it's important. If you don't she'll die! River will give you a gun," Clara said.

"Gun? She didn't even let me hold one!" Tori hissed, "you sure we're thinking of the same River Song?"

"Yes! Now hurry over to the door! And grab a gun!" Clara sneered. Tori ran in front of Clara through the halls of the TARDIS until they finally reached the console room. Tori walked to River.

"Miss impossible said you'd give me a gun?"

River looked at Clara, "You want me to give Tori a gun?" Clara whispered something in River's ear. "Alright Tori, here." And so River gave Tori her blaster. Tori examined it. It was the same layout as the one. "It can blast through any metal."

"Thanks mum. Wish me luck!" Tori exclaimed, "I'll save your daughter Clara if it's the last thing I do!"

And so Tori valiantly walked out of the TARDIS doors. Her heart beat, for she knew a life counted on her. Was this the pressure all heroes had to go through? Ones life being risked to save another's?

Tori quickly found a small apartment building. _Could that be it?_ She wondered. And so Tori entered the building. She went into the lobby and found the desk director.

"How can I help you?" he asked. He had a strange decor of a metallic flower over one eye.

"I'm looking for someone with the last name of… er...?" Tori asked.

"Sorry lass there's no one. Except for a gal named Francie, her family is always strange. Head to room 311. But make sure not to have any guns or weapons, they're desperately afraid," said the man. Something was off about him. So Tori kept her gun in her hands. Tori walked the room and knocked on the door. Inside she heard screams. Yeah they need help. She knocked a whole lot. When there was no answer, Tori pulled out her gun.

 _Crack!_ The beam of light crashed through the door. Metal men were cornering a teenager who's face was filled with fear.

"Look kid I can help," Tori said, and aimed for one of the metal men's heads. The laser shot the torso. _Oops._ There were two left. Tori pulled the trigger and made the next one go down. There was one left that was converging in on the girl. It turned torwards Tori. Tori moved the gun.

"Any move and I shoot!" she screamed. Tori was actually afraid. The Cyberman moved torwards her. Tori pulled the trigger and it seemed as everything seemed to slow down. The beam was heading for the Cyberman, and the girl behind the Cyberman moved out of the way. The beam hit the Cyberman, causing a large hole to be burned from the metal.

"Woah," the girl mumbled.

"Let's go, there's no telling if they've got reinforcements," Tori said, gesturing to the door.

"No come on, there's a quicker way," the girl pointed to the fire escape. Tori shrugged before nodding. The girl led the way as the two hustled down the staircase.

"Come on! To the TARDIS!" once they reached the bottom Tori ran torwards the mysterious blue box.

"That police box?"

"Don't question it. And oh I should warn you. It might be quite a shock, once we're inside," Tori said during her run. Tori opened the door and ran inside, crashing into the console. She fell back, slamming onto the cold, metal floor. She groaned, but had a large smile on her face.

"It's bigger!" the girl gasped, "on the inside! Then it is on the outside!"

"Yeah who'd have known," Tori laughed, "kid I might've saved you this time but I won't be there if it happens again."

"Those were my foster parents!" the girl gasped, "I have to go back to the orphanage!" Something struck Tori in the heart. Memories flooded back. Was it really only about a week ago that she too was an orphan.

"Hey kid, I was an orphan too. But you'll find a family, most of us orphans do," Tori smiled, "so don't be ashamed of your rank as an orphan. Just look up."

The orphan smiled.

"Alright. Thanks for saving my life. I'll go to social services," the girl smiled, and walked out of the TARDIS.

"There," Tori felt proud as she walked into the kitchen where everyone sat.

"Where's the girl," the Doctor said.

"Uh going to social services. She's an orphan Father," Tori said.

"No, no! You might just have screwed up her life! Go to your room," the Doctor hissed. Tori's face went white. What had she done wrong? And so Tori shamefully walked to her room, collasping on the bottom bunk. She _had_ saved that girl! What had the Doctor meant, Tori had screwed up her life? Could the girl possibly have gone to the streets instead of social services? Oh. Tori now knew what the Doctor had meant.

Tori grabbed her phone and opened the messaging app. She tapped on the Doctor's text exchanges with her.

You: Sorry dad I know what you mean now

And now all she had to do was wait. Guilt filled her. She closed her eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**That was my friend's OC that she never ended up writing a fanfiction on.**

"He cant help her?" Tori said in disbelief.

"We were in London and than we heard screams! He'd left his screwdriver in my apartment. She should be at around 2017 in Central London," Clara said, her voice stressed.

"So why are you going to me and not River?" intruded Tori.

"That doesn't matter! Look Tori it's important. If you don't she'll die! River will give you a gun," Clara said.

"Gun? She didn't even let me hold one!" Tori hissed, "you sure we're thinking of the same River Song?"

"Yes! Now hurry over to the door! And grab a gun!" Clara sneered. Tori ran in front of Clara through the halls of the TARDIS until they finally reached the console room. Tori walked to River.

"Miss impossible said you'd give me a gun?"

River looked at Clara, "You want me to give Tori a gun?" Clara whispered something in River's ear. "Alright Tori, here." And so River gave Tori her blaster. Tori examined it. It was the same layout as the one. "It can blast through any metal."

"Thanks mum. Wish me luck!" Tori exclaimed, "I'll save your daughter Clara if it's the last thing I do!"

And so Tori valiantly walked out of the TARDIS doors. Her heart beat, for she knew a life counted on her. Was this the pressure all heroes had to go through? Ones life being risked to save another's?

Tori quickly found a small apartment building. _Could that be it?_ She wondered. And so Tori entered the building. She went into the lobby and found the desk director.

"How can I help you?" he asked. He had a strange decor of a metallic flower over one eye.

"I'm looking for someone with the last name of… er...?" Tori asked.

"Sorry lass there's no one. Except for a gal named Francie, her family is always strange. Head to room 311. But make sure not to have any guns or weapons, they're desperately afraid," said the man. Something was off about him. So Tori kept her gun in her hands. Tori walked the room and knocked on the door. Inside she heard screams. Yeah they need help. She knocked a whole lot. When there was no answer, Tori pulled out her gun.

 _Crack!_ The beam of light crashed through the door. Metal men were cornering a teenager who's face was filled with fear.

"Look kid I can help," Tori said, and aimed for one of the metal men's heads. The laser shot the torso. _Oops._ There were two left. Tori pulled the trigger and made the next one go down. There was one left that was converging in on the girl. It turned torwards Tori. Tori moved the gun.

"Any move and I shoot!" she screamed. Tori was actually afraid. The Cyberman moved torwards her. Tori pulled the trigger and it seemed as everything seemed to slow down. The beam was heading for the Cyberman, and the girl behind the Cyberman moved out of the way. The beam hit the Cyberman, causing a large hole to be burned from the metal.

"Woah," the girl mumbled.

"Let's go, there's no telling if they've got reinforcements," Tori said, gesturing to the door.

"No come on, there's a quicker way," the girl pointed to the fire escape. Tori shrugged before nodding. The girl led the way as the two hustled down the staircase.

"Come on! To the TARDIS!" once they reached the bottom Tori ran torwards the mysterious blue box.

"That police box?"

"Don't question it. And oh I should warn you. It might be quite a shock, once we're inside," Tori said during her run. Tori opened the door and ran inside, crashing into the console. She fell back, slamming onto the cold, metal floor. She groaned, but had a large smile on her face.

"It's bigger!" the girl gasped, "on the inside! Then it is on the outside!"

"Yeah who'd have known," Tori laughed, "kid I might've saved you this time but I won't be there if it happens again."

"Those were my foster parents!" the girl gasped, "I have to go back to the orphanage!" Something struck Tori in the heart. Memories flooded back. Was it really only about a week ago that she too was an orphan.

"Hey kid, I was an orphan too. But you'll find a family, most of us orphans do," Tori smiled, "so don't be ashamed of your rank as an orphan. Just look up."

The orphan smiled.

"Alright. Thanks for saving my life. I'll go to social services," the girl smiled, and walked out of the TARDIS.

"There," Tori felt proud as she walked into the kitchen where everyone sat.

"Where's the girl," the Doctor said.

"Uh going to social services. She's an orphan Father," Tori said.

"No, no! You might just have screwed up her life! Go to your room," the Doctor hissed. Tori's face went white. What had she done wrong? And so Tori shamefully walked to her room, collasping on the bottom bunk. She _had_ saved that girl! What had the Doctor meant, Tori had screwed up her life? Could the girl possibly have gone to the streets instead of social services? Oh. Tori now knew what the Doctor had meant.

Tori grabbed her phone and opened the messaging app. She tapped on the Doctor's text exchanges with her.

You: Sorry dad I know what you mean now

And now all she had to do was wait. Guilt filled her. She closed her eyes and quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**The last chapter of this crap. I promise.**

A sudden jerking awoke Tori. She shot up from her bed. Her hand reached for her phone. There was a new text, this time surprisingly from an unknown address. It read, Meet me Lilacs. You know where.

Lilacs? That was a restaurant Tori hadn't heard of since… the orphanage. Her heart began to beat quickly. Was one of the orphans trying to contact her? But than, her phone added another message. It read, From Miss Har.

Oh no! Was Miss Har checking in on her?

Her heart thumped. Miss Har couldn't find out about anything she'd done in the past week or two. It just wasn't… safe. Nervously, Tori got up. She'd have to steal River's vortex manipulator. Google would help with the coordinates, right? Tori got up from her bed and realized the time (they needed a sleep stopwatch, the TARDIS clock was always wonky) was extremely late. She had slept too long!

"Crap," she murmured as she climbed down from the bunk. Had the Doctor and the companions left? They couldn't have left her alone. They couldn't have. Tori nervously grabbed her gun, which was always by her bedside for safety, hidden away. She had it at the ready, phone in pocket, and walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Everyone would know she was awake. If there was an everyone.

Tori turned a corner. Nothing. She went through and empty hall to the console room. Empty. Fear filled Tori. She ran to the screen and slapped it.

"Come on you stupid machine show me where we are!"

The screen immediately showed an old city, with a sign that read, "France 1832." Tori once again smacked the screen. They couldn't be there. That was impossibly dangerous. A moment later she saw (amazingly cute) boys with guns, around twenty years probably.

"I don't want to be in the French revolution! Stupid TARDIS!"

And with that Tori stormed back into her room. She would not move until she heard a firm slam on the TARDIS door. But just than Tori heard rattling in the hallway. (Dramatic eerie music suggested for this leg of the story)

Tori's shaking hands moved to the gun on the floor, her heart beating ever so quickly, racing in her chest. Slowly, she picked up the gun. Whatever was out there could likely kill her, she was well aware. She twisted the door handle, and cracked open the door. Nothing, except for a wrench that still rattled. _That's odd, I could've sworn there was something._ Something stirred in the corner of her eye, but she couldn't see anything. Tori kept the gun and continued walking through the TARDIS. When she reached the console room, there was quite literally a barricade forming outside, chairs and tables being thrown from windows. In the middle of the mess Tori clearly spotted Amy, the one ginger. She was nearby the Doctor who was talking to a young man with curly hair, who Tori admitted was cute.(AUTHOR NOTE: he is extremely cute)

Tori walked outside and carefully avoided the falling objects, pieces of wood flying everywhere. She sped to a run and hurried to her family. River was nowhere in sight, so Amy greeted her.

"What's happening?" Tori asked.

"The army their fighting has the silence and they mean to use them," Amy explained, "we're trying to save these boy's lives."

"The silence? Like… what… what do you mean?" Tori stuttered.

"They're creatures you can't remember. They're there, then they're gone, and you have no recollection of their presence," Amy explained.

"That's weird," Tori said, wrinkling her nose, "anyhoo, uh, I don't really want to be in a war zone…"

"If you wanna join team TARDIS your going to have to get used to it," Amy laughed, "believe me." Tori shed her surroundings.

"This isn't exactly safe."

"Tori, when are you going to realize nothing is safe with the Doctor?"

Tori watched from the TARDIS, until a girl took a bullet for a boy. She grabbed popcorn, and in fact started to cry. The poor girl seemed to love him. She was also a sucker for cheesy romances.

That's when Team TARDIS came back, a bit depressed.

"We tried to save them…" the Doctor said softly, but his voice trailed off. "Let's get out of here, I can't stand wars."

The Team crowded around the console, everyone remaining silent. That was, until Tori spoke up.

"Who were they- those cute boys?"

"The June Rebellion. 1832. The last remaining barricade," River said softly, "they died the next day."

Silence.

 **Well sorry for making you sit through that.**

 **I think y'all know what that was a reference to. But if you don't know, that's a Les Miserables reference.**

 **That's the end of the fanfiction.**


End file.
